


Healing

by Cephalopolis



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopolis/pseuds/Cephalopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of the first season after Kate has been 'saved' by Betty, just a quick delve into their minds....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more as more comes, these are meant to be moments between them off camera and will span as such until we reach the season finale... then the fun begins... I think...

“The thing is…I love you.”  Betty sighed as she looked at Kate asleep. She was there every night waiting for her to sleep, waiting for her to wake up from her nightmares. She had to be there, to protect her, protect her girl.

 

_Ugh_

 

Not her girl. She had to keep reminding herself, they were family now. Just family. “Nothing more.” She whispered as she reached over to tuck Kate in.

 

 

 

“Nothing more” Kate heard her whisper. She always stayed much too late for her own good. Lately Kate had pretended to fall asleep just to see if she would go back to her room but somehow every time she woke up…

 

She heard the light click that meant Betty thought she was asleep. On most nights she would fall asleep at this point, trying to see if Betty would leave. _Not tonight, tonight I’ll stay awake and make sure she gets sleep. But how do I keep her from trying to stay up…_  Kate thought back to the kiss and felt herself blush.  It had been her first kiss… _No! stop, its sin, its bad. Wrong…_ Kate thought about how warm her lips were, how soft. _Marion no!  You stop these thoughts right there. Think of anything, anything else. A song! Yes, of course, a song._

 

Kate thought of Billie Holiday, she thought about all of the songs she loved to sing. She thought about singing at the club, of how fun it was. She remembered Betty standing in the audience. She had been nervous, at first. Until she saw Betty standing there, keeping her safe… always keeping her safe…

 

Kate felt cold and warm all at once. _But its not right, it can’t be._ She heard betty sigh next to her.

 

 

 

Betty let out a long sigh. She thought about the Kiss with Ivan. She had felt nothing. She wanted to, she wanted to feel, she wanted to like him and love him, have a house with him. All of the things a normal girl wants. _A normal girl… yeah right, you’ve never been a normal girl have you Betty McRae?_

And now she was the on those news reels. Everyone would see her. They would see a happy woman waiting for a man. She thought to that day.  _I was stupid to think she’d want me._  She sighed again. _You’re a freak Betty, and there’s nothing to be done so just buck up and keep moving forward._

 

 

_Ok just do it, it’ll be ok, its just a hug between friends. That way she’ll be confortable and fall asleep. You’re helping her sleep Kate, that’s all youre doing… you can do this…_

 Kate shifted in her sleep and turned to Betty next to her. Flinging one arm over her she pulled Betty in close and hugged her tight. _There see? Nothing wrong about a lit-_

Those lips again, warm and soft, invaded her mind. The warm spot on her forehead where Betty’s lips had been almost ached after the kiss. _What I am thinking! Shes is a girl! A friend! No, more than a friend, she’s family now!_  He thought about what her father would think. How he would think she was living was sin. How he hurt her…how Betty saved her. _She saved me… she… she loves me…_  She thought back to what Betty had said the night she left, How she had stood up to her father. _She loves me and I… if she can love me then I can at least comfort her. We can at least be this… Family…_

 

 

She had just rolled over and grabbed her without warning, what was she supposed to do?  And she had just been there so suddenly. Her warm breath against Betty’s nightclothes, her entire body pressed against her, she couldn’t think. All she knew was that she had to kiss her, had to touch her, had to tell her… _No not now, she doesn’t want that, remember?  She only wants to be friends… More than friends even! Family._  She leaned over and kissed Kate’s forehead. _Family, that’s all we are._

 


	2. Churchmouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate continues to fall apart and Betty has just broken up with Ivan. Things just happen as they should, maybe?

I need to be true to myself… true.. to myself… but how can I even?!?!  Betty was pacing back and forth through her tiny room. Kate had been acting strange lately; Going out, drinking, picking fights… Betty remembered what James had told her “You and curchmouse left early, she hasn’t been herself lately…”

 

 

Betty sighed again. She needed to get Kate to listen. Not just because… no because she loved her. _As family remember, nothing more. You can’t force her. If she can’t love you then you just love her as a friend…as a sister._  She heard a noise in the hallway and checked the door. Kate had passed out right in front of the door. “Drunk again..” Betty sighed as she bent over to pick her up. She couldn’t help but notice that her dress was slightly askew and showed a bit of her- _NO Betty McRae focus, get her to bed._

 

 

Kate woke up groggy and with a headache. She didn’t want to think too much about the night before. She felt so warm and confortable and… _Wait. Where am I?_  It took her about five minutes to realize she was on Betty’s bed and that Betty was asleep on the floor. She sighed and flopped into the bed. _What am I doing?_  Kate got up and went to get some water. She thought about the night before. At what time had she blacked out?  She couldn’t remember anything past ten. What had happened?

 

 _I need another drink…_ Being sober was the last thing she wanted. She thought about the last few days. The less she remembered the better. She thought about going to church with Betty and smiled. _No Kate, don’t be dumb, church is nothing, God is nothing, the only thing that exists is right here, nothing more. Stop looking for something where there’s nothing._

She walked back to the room to where betty lay sleeping. She didn’t understand her feelings. She cared about Betty. _More than anyone I love her- shes… special. Family. She is family, nothing more. I cant get confused._  That’s when she heard it, his voice again “You’re living in sin. Living with an abomination, is that what you want to be?”

She turned to the direction of the once but once more there was no one.  She sat down on the bed trembling, this is why she needed to drink, to make him go away. She began to cry. _How can I forget him, what I did…there’s no forgiveness for that…there no-_ The sudden warmth that enveloped her was enough to stop her in her tracks.

 

 

Betty had seen her sit on the bed, she had tried not to move, but when she saw Kate start to cry she couldn’t hold it in. She sat down next to her and hugged her tight. “Its ok” she whispered. She could feel Kate trembling in her arms. It was all she could do to keep herself from kissing her. She slowly pushed Kate down onto the bed and let her lie there in her arms crying. “Shhh, its ok Kate, its ok. He’s gone, we’re here, you’re safe… I’ll keep you safe…”

 

Kate was crying in earnest now. Feeling Betty’s warmth, her strong arms, her sweet voice, it was enough to make her let go. She turned to Betty and buried herself into her chest while she cried. Through the tears she tried to make sentences “But I – _sniff-_ didn’t want this _-sniff-_   how do I?  There’s no forgive _-sniff-“_   “Shh, who said you needed forgiveness? He hurt you Kate, what happened was an accident,  it was never meant to end like this.  He was hurting you, you didn’t deserve that. You aren’t guilty of anything but trying to find a better life. Its what your mother wanted…” Betty thought about all of the things Kate must have been through, how her mother must have risked everything to get her out of there, how much she must have loved her daughter. Her eyes began to water and she started to cry right along Kate.

 

 

When she heard Betty sniffle she looked up. Kate didn’t know what she expected but she had never expected to see Betty crying. _But she’s my. She can’t cry- why is she crying?_  She tried to clear her voice and fix her face a bit before talking “What’s…wrong Betty? Why… I know I haven’t been easy lately… bu-“  She was interrupted by a stifled laugh from Betty. “You’re still real dense sometimes.” She sniffed.  “ I just, I’m not crying because of anything you did. I was just thinking… You’re so loved Kate, and its not just me.”

 

Kate pushed herself up a little and looked at Betty “What do you mean? No one loves me, Betty I killed a man! I am… horrible, worse than that…I sinned in the worst way and I-” She felt Betty’s finger on her lips. “Your mom loved you… enough to get you a new name, a new life. She risked everything to get you away from that man. He never had any problems hurting you!  Your mom, she… loved you. I would do anything Kate – _Anything_ to have someone love me like that…” She trailed off as tears welled in her eyes again and Kate stared at her bewildered. “What about Ivan? He loved you...” _And I love you too! Don’t you- can’t you see?_ _But I cant love you, not like that. What is wrong with me?_

Betty laughed “Its over between Ivan and me.” Kate stared at her wide-eyed “What? What do you mean? How is it over? What happened? I thought-” Betty smiled “No, no don’t worry. He and I… he is …a good guy but… I needed to follow my heart-“ 

 

 

 

 

Betty’s breath caught as she looked down at Kate. She was so beautiful and her lips were right there. Betty couldn’t deny she had been thinking about her since they first kissed. How she had hoped  that it could happen again. How she wished that Kate would accept her, would love her the same way.  She had to follow her heart btu that meant nothing if Kate couldnt love her. _She doesn’t like you Betty, get over it. You have to be what she needs. Not what she-_

 

Kate leaned into Betty. Something about how she had said ‘follow her heart’ or how she had just stopped to look at her. She could see Betty looking for something, She looked so innocent, so lost. _But she makes me feel safe, she makes me feel like I matter._ Kate could feel herself getting closer to Betty. It was almost magnetic. Her eyes, her warmth, everything was just pulling her in. _Kate this is wrong. You know this is wrong, you know this isn’t natural, you know…_ She had reached Betty’s lips. It was overwhelming, how good it felt, how warm and soft and… _right._

 

It took Betty three seconds to understand what was happening.  Kate had just started getting closer until suddenly her lips… _HER LIPS_.  Betty lost herself in the kiss. In her body close to Kate’s, in the feel of her silky lips her hair. Betty’s hands wanted to be everywhere and want to touch everything. _Betty McRae! Stop! No! you need to stop for a moment. BACK AWAY._

 

“Kate, wait. Kate!  What are you… What are you doing? Are you, are you sure?” “I don’t know, I just… it felt right! What’s wrong with us Betty?” Betty pulled her into a hug again “Nothing is wrong Kate. Relax… we’ll figure this out.”

 


End file.
